Where Freedom Sails TRADUCCIÓN
by Deirdre Nord
Summary: Arabella Andrews sueña con aventuras y libertad. Cuando es enviada a Port Royal, Jamaica, eso rápidamente se convierte en realidad. Ella está preparada para pelear con piratas, navegar por los mares y encontrar la libertad. Pero no esperaba enamorarse en el camino.
1. La introducción

***Exención de responsabilidad: La historia y los personajes son de The Walt Disney Company. Esta historia fue escrita por WordsAreTrulyBeautiful, y también le pertenecen sus personajes OC; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya que tengo el permiso del autor.

Perfil del autor:

u/5665591/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful

Historia original:

s/10582591/1/Where-Freedom-Sails

* * *

Todo lo que Arabella siempre quiso fue una aventura. Libertad. Nunca hubo un momento en su vida donde no fantaseara sobre escabullirse en el medio de la noche. Esta noche no era diferente. Ella se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, mirando las estrellas en el cielo. Sus ojos reflejaban su resplandor y deseaba estar debajo de ellas, no atrapada en su alcoba.

Había pasos acercándose en el pasillo, y ella sabía a quienes pertenecían. Corriendo a la cama, Arabella apagó la vela en su mesita de noche. Cerró sus ojos y trató de estabilizar su respiración, para imitar las respiraciones superficiales de alguien en un sueño profundo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo se filtró dentro de su habitación, ella contuvo su aliento. Las pisadas eran pesadas al acercarse a ella. Podía sentir a su tío estudiándola, esperando a que cometa un error y revelar que estaba despierta. Se forzó a mantenerse calmada mientras él se quedó allí por lo que pareció horas, pero en realidad no podían haber sido más que un par de minutos. Él debe haber quedado satisfecho porque ella estaba dormida, porque se volvió y se fue, saliendo y cerrando la puerta toscamente. Ella soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Arabella despertó el siguiente día por medio de manos toscas sacándola a tirones de la cama. Era uno de, como ella los llamaba, los secuaces de su padre. Él la miró con despiadados ojos negros, una mueca de desprecio en sus labios. Ella ya casi se había acostumbrado a ello. Desde que su padre había muerto, había vivido con su tío, y sus secuaces estaban siempre alrededor.

Su tío era un hombre cruel. Él vivía en una casa grande en el lado este de Londres. Despreciaba a Arabella, la única razón por la que la acogió fue porque no tenía opción. Con la madre de la niña muriendo cuando era una párvula y su padre muriendo cuando la niña tenía diez. La ley la había entregado a su tío. El único pariente vivo que quedaba.

"Vístase y apúrese. El tren a Plymouth se va en dos horas," el secuaz gruñó.

"Si se puede saber, ¿el tío me acompañará a la estación?" Arabella cuestionó mientras se ponía, detrás de una pantalla de privacidad, el vestido que había preparado la noche anterior.

"No, él tiene asuntos que atender, no es que sea de su incumbencia," dijo ásperamente mientras tomaba un par de maletas que ella tenía y salía de su alcoba.

Arabella suspiró para sí misma mientras terminaba de arreglarse, levantando su pelo elegantemente y dejando que un par de rizos sueltos caigan y enmarquen su rostro. Antes de tomar su cartera, comprobó su apariencia en el espejo y se dirigió afuera.

En el piso de abajo, algunos secuaces y una criada esperaban, su tío no estaba en ninguna parte para ser visto. A ella no le importó.

"El carruaje está aquí, señorita," la criada dijo amablemente, siendo segura de permanecer formal con los secuaces presentes. Ella siempre había sido amable con Arabella; la ha conocido desde que llegó por primera vez. De hecho, ella había sido la que fue a recogerla y la trajo a la casa de su tío.

* * *

 _Era un día frío y lluvioso, y el viento era cortante. Arabella estaba sentada en un banco de madera dentro del orfanato Saint Emiliani's, mirando por la ventana escarchada. La gente en las calles caminaba apresuradamente con paraguas tratando de encontrar cubierta de la lluvia torrencial y fría como el hielo. Un carruaje frenó fuera del edificio musgoso y cubierto de parra. Una mujer usando un vestido simple y un abrigo de lluvia corrió desde el carruaje dentro del edificio._

 _La vieja puerta chirrió al abrirse y dejó entrar una ráfaga de viento lluvioso, mientras la mujer sacudía su abrigo y lo colgaba. Sus zapatos taconeaban en el piso al andar hacia el escritorio, haciendo los únicos sonidos en la habitación terriblemente silenciosa, y esperó pacientemente a que alguien la sirviera. Mirando alrededor, encontró a la niña en el banco. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero la niña simplemente volteó sus ojos vacíos hacia la ventana una vez más._

 _Una mujer que se veía hosca, llamada Sra. Chapment, llegó al escritorio. Ella era lo suficientemente amable, y Arabella recordó sus intentos de condolencias cuando había llegado por primera vez hace dos meses. Ella había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo con ella, disfrutando del confort de su acento muy marcado, el cual le recordaba a su padre. La Sra. Chapment era la directora del orfanato, hacía que las cosas funcionaran sin problemas. Si estaba sucediendo algo ella sabía sobre ello. Especialmente si se trataba de bullying entre los huérfanos. Más de una vez la amable mujer había salvado a Arabella de las crueles palabras de otros niños. Los cuales estaban ahí sólo hasta que alguien los adoptara, desemejante a Arabella, que estaba ahí temporalmente._

 _"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, encanto?" La Sra. Chapment preguntó._

 _"Estoy aquí para recoger a la Señorita Andrews," la otra mujer dijo. "Fui enviada por Sir Andrews, su tío, tengo el papeleo aquí mismo." Buscó a tientas en su bolso por los papeles mientras hablaba._

 _"Ah, sí. La hemos estado esperando. Si me sigue, podemos hacer todo eso en la oficina," ella dijo al recibir el papeleo y caminó alrededor del escritorio, haciendo señas para que la mujer la siga._

 _Desaparecieron al final del corredor poco después. Arabella bajó sus ojos y trató de enfocarse en una marca en el suelo a través del vidrio empañado. Extendió la mano para enjugar una lágrima. Si esa mujer estaba ahí por ella, entonces no había duda, no había escape. Su padre realmente se había ido. Ella estaba sola._

 _Las dos mujeres volvieron luego de un corto tiempo, una con una sonrisa, la otra con una mirada nerviosa._

 _"Ahora, Arabella, esta es la Señorita Westmore. Ella te llevará a la casa de tu tío, ¿de acuerdo? Recogeré tus cosas, y puedes esperar con ella," dijo mientras dirigía a la joven hacia la mujer._

 _"Hola, Arabella. Es un placer conocerte. Puedes llamarme Nancy, si quieres," la Sra. Westmore dijo amablemente._

 _Arabella miró inexpresivamente y asintió lentamente. Permanecieron ahí paradas mientras esperaban, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer del orfanato volviera. Arabella tenía pocas posesiones. Ella y su padre no estaban muy bien económicamente, pero muchas de las cosas que ella tenía fueron dejadas en su hogar. Los funerales eran caros y su tío decidió vender las cosas de su hermano así no tendría que pagar por él._

 _Cuando Nancy se puso su abrigo, llamaron al chofer para que tome los bolsos de Arabella. Nancy se dirigió al carruaje y veía como la niña caminaba por delante en silencio. Arabella entró y se sentó silenciosamente, sus manos pulcramente apoyadas en su falda. Nancy se encontraba sentada igualmente silenciosa a su lado. La lluvia se había puesto más fuerte y las calles estaban vacías, a excepción de un par de personas yendo rápidamente de edificio a edificio. El chofer había regresado al carruaje y los caballos comenzaron a moverse. Arabella miró fuera de la ventanilla inexpresivamente mientras intentaba no llorar, y aun así calientes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

 _Nancy no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué hace uno cuando una niña de diez años pierde a su padre? Miró a la chica y vio su reflejo en la ventanilla. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos e hinchados, sin embargo estaba sentada recta, las manos unidas en su regazo. Estaba intentado ser fuerte, pero su estremecimiento la traicionó. Nancy extendió su mano y gentilmente la apoyó sobre las de Arabella._

 _Arabella se volteó y encontró sus ojos. Vio la sinceridad en ellos, acompañado por una amable sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Su rostro se desmoronó y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo se encontraba envuelta en un abrazo. Lloró entre los brazos de la mujer y dejó que la consolara, frotando círculos en su espalda y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras._

 _Mientras Nancy sostenía a la niña sollozante, ella tomó la decisión de cuidar de ella. La niña necesitaba a alguien, después de todo, ella estaba sola ahora._

* * *

Desde ese momento, han estado tan cerca como madre e hija. Lo cual es la razón por la que acompañaría a Arabella a Port Royal. No la dejaría.

"Gracias, Nancy." Arabella dijo al darle a su mano un pequeño apretón. Salieron juntas, con los brazos enlazados.

* * *

El viaje fue extremadamente corto para Arabella, principalmente porque estaba fantaseando sobre cómo sería su nueva vida. Ella estaba emocionada por alejarse de su tío, y de sus secuaces. Se preguntaba cómo sería el gobernador Swann. Ella se quedaría con él y su hija Elizabeth. Su tío le había dicho que ellos estarían felices de que Arabella se quede con ellos mientras él viaja por tres años por negocios. Ella había estado emocionada cuando se lo dijo, la idea de ser libre, lejos de su tío. Y sin mencionar la aventura del viaje en sí mismo.

"¿Señorita? El tren ha llegado," el conductor dijo golpeteando suavemente a Arabella. Ella sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse de vergüenza. ¿Realmente había fantaseado todo el viaje en carruaje y en tren?

"Gracias, Sir," dijo sonriéndole. Arabella se volvió hacia Nancy. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar el viaje en tren en absoluto. Oh, debo haber parecido una idiota, mirando hacia el espacio todo este tiempo," dijo tímidamente.

"No te preocupes, querida, nadie habría tenido idea. Ciertamente yo no la tuve," Nancy dijo tranquilizadora. "Ven entonces, es mejor que vayamos yendo, no queremos perder el bote ahora."

Arabella se paró y alisó su vestido color crema. Tomó su cartera y siguió a Nancy fuera del tren. Entrelazaron sus brazos una vez más y comenzaron a caminar hacia el equipaje. Al acercarse, vieron tres hombres, definitivamente marineros, esperando con un letrero.

"¿Arabella Andrews?" Uno de ellos preguntó, su acento sonaba muy común.

"Sí, esa soy yo," Arabella dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al marinero. Su ropa estaba rasgada en algunos lugares y sucia de trabajar en los muelles.

"Correcto, bueno, mi nombre es Tom, este aquí es Bert y ese de allí es Percy," el hombre de aspecto hosco dijo apuntando a los hombre igualmente hoscos. "Estamos aquí para llevarla a usted y sus maletas al barco. Síganos, por favor." Arabella asintió y los siguió. Podía sentir a Nancy tensarse un poco, sintiéndose incomoda en medio de un grupo tan hosco de personas. Arabella se rio para sí misma. Ella pensaba que era muy emocionante.

Llegaron al barco no mucho después. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el agua brillante. Era hermoso. Ella nunca había podido ir al mar, había vivió en la ciudad toda su vidas con su padre. Y su tío pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo que ella vaya a una cuadra de su casa, viendo que podía hacer muchas cosas sin irse de ella. Sonrió para sí misma cuando embarcó, preguntándose como se sentiría el agua.

Fueron llevadas a sus aposentos y les dieron tiempo para refrescarse antes de unirse al capitán para la cena. Nancy se había visto ligeramente asustada cuando le dijeron que su habitación estaba al final del pasillo y no al lado de la habitación de Arabella. La había mirado como pidiéndole que dijera algo. Pero Arabella simplemente le dijo que estaba bien y que se encontrarían fuera de su alcoba antes de ir arriba.

Ella entró a su habitación y miró a su alrededor. Era bastante sencilla. Una cama, sus maletas, una mesita de noche y un baúl. Se refrescó y se cambió en un vestido más formal antes de encontrarse con Nancy.


	2. Conociendo al capitán

***Exención de responsabilidad: La historia y los personajes son de The Walt Disney Company. Esta historia fue escrita por WordsAreTrulyBeautiful, y también le pertenecen sus personajes OC; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya que tengo el permiso del autor.

Perfil del autor:

u/5665591/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful

Historia original:

s/10582591/1/Where-Freedom-Sails

* * *

Arabella entró al comedor con Nancy. Miró a su alrededor, a las mesas y la gente hablando felizmente. Su estómago gruñó al ver a un camarero llevar una comida que se veía deliciosa a una mesa a su izquierda. Vio a alguien entrar por la cocina con botellas escondidas bajo sus brazos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de ver lo que eran.

"¿Arabella Andrews?" Un camarero preguntó por detrás.

"¿Sí?" Ella dijo, mirando al camarero con las botellas, quien se encontraba vertiendo un líquido ambarino en la copa de un hombre.

"El Capitán la ha estado esperando. Si ustedes dos me siguen, por favor."

"Por supuesto," dijo Nancy.

Fueron guiadas más allá del resto de las mesas y hacia un comedor privado. Había una grande mesa redonda en la habitación, con muchas sillas a su alrededor. El Capitán se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación, con varios otros hombres y sus esposas a su alrededor. Él sonrió ampliamente al verlas entrar.

"¡Arabella! Bienvenida," saludó. Las conversaciones en el lugar se detuvieron cuando todos se volvieron para ver quién era tan importante.

"Hola, Sir," Nancy dijo en su lugar. "El bote es encantador. Estamos muy agradecidas con usted por tenernos a bordo," ella dijo acercándose al Capitán y sacudiendo su mano. Él sonrió educadamente y asintió.

"No hay ningún problema, Victor y yo fuimos a la escuela juntos cuando éramos niños. Cuando me preguntó si su sobrina podía venir, estaba encantado. Y no porque quiero que fanfarronee sobre cuán hermosa es _Mazu_ ," rio al hablarle a Arabella.

"Oh, nos aseguraremos de escribirle sobre su encantador bote," Nancy dijo tomando un asiento.

"Es un barco," el capitán corrigió. "Uno de los mejores. Y rápido también."

"Oh, lo siento, no sabía," Nancy dijo excusándose.

"¿Usted dijo que se llama el _Mazu_?" Arabella preguntó, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala.

"Sí," el Capitán dijo, tomando un asiento.

"Mazu es la diosa del agua china y protectora de los marineros, ¿verdad?" Arabella preguntó, pensando en algunos libros que tomó furtivamente de la biblioteca hace unos años.

"Sí, es verdad," el Capitán dijo sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Siempre me ha fascinado el mar, así que leo todo lo que encuentre y pueda poner en mis manos sobre ello," Arabella dijo.

"Bueno, si hay algo que quiera saber, simplemente pregunte," él dijo con una sonrisa.

Un camarero llegó y vertió un poco de vino para todos. La copa del Capitán quedó vacía. Arabella la miró y frunció el ceño. _Quizás él no beba_ , pensó para sí misma. Otro camarero entró y se dirigió hacia el Capitán. Tenía una botella en su mano y fue a servir un poco para él.

"Simplemente deje la botella," el Capitán le instruyó. _Bueno, supongo que sí bebe_ , ella pensó.

Nancy oteó a Arabella y sonrió ampliamente. "¿No es esto agradable?" dijo al inclinarse para que pudieran colocar su cena frente a ella. Retiraron la tapa para revelar un cangrejo relleno.

"Sí, se ve delicioso," Arabella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Ha probado el vino?" El hombre enfrente de Arabella preguntó.

"No, no lo he hecho," respondió, alcanzando su copa.

"Ella no bebe," Nancy dijo, enviándole una mirada para decirle _baja la copa_.

"¿En serio?" Una mujer dijo.

"Nunca me lo han permitido," Arabella dijo educadamente, pero Nancy pudo oír el sarcasmo y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

"¿Nada en absoluto?" Un hombre preguntó. "Huh," dijo estupefacto.

"Bueno, este es un muy buen vino como para tomar por primera vez," un hombre embromó. Lo agitó y dio un gran olfateo antes de sorberlo. Arabella tuvo que intentar no reír ante cuán ridículo se veía.

"A mí nunca me ha gustado el vino," una mujer anunció. "Siempre he disfrutado un poco de whiskey."

"¡Esa es una bebida de hombres!" El hombre a su izquierda dijo. Él recibió una mirada fulminante en cambio.

"A mí me gusta cualquier cosa importada," otra mujer dijo.

"Por supuesto que te gusta. Cuanto más caro, mejor para ti," un hombre, probablemente su esposo, dijo con una risa juguetona. "Ahora, a mí siempre me ha gustado el brandy."

"Debo decir, disfruto un poco del vodka," Nancy dijo, sorprendiendo a Arabella.

"El gin es mi favorito," una mujer dijo.

"Los licores son lo mejor," un hombre añadió.

"No te puedes equivocar con la cerveza."

"El escocés siempre da en el blanco."

"El tequila es bueno a veces."

"El champagne es agradable, pero es un poco formal."

Todos comenzaron a añadir lo que les gustaba y empezaron a charlar sobre lo que iba bien con qué.

"¿Qué hay de usted, Capitán? ¿Qué le gusta?" Arabella preguntó.

Él le sonrió y bajó la copa de la cual estaba bebiendo. "Me gusta el ron," dijo.

"¡Dicho como un verdadero marinero!" Un hombre rio. El Capitán sonrió e inclinó su sombrero antes de dar otro sorbo.

"Hay bastantes tipos de bebidas, ¿verdad?" Arabella dijo pensando sobre ello.

"Si, los hay. Mucho para que usted elija," el hombre del brandy dijo.

"El vino es el más clásico de todos," la mujer del gin le dijo. "¿Le gustaría probar un poco? Estoy segura que un sorbo no hará ningún daño." Arabella miró su copa llena y luego a Nancy.

"Adelante, entonces," Nancy dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero sólo esta vez."

"Gracias," Arabella sonrió. Alcanzó la copa, pero fue interrumpida cuando el hombre del brandy bromeó.

"Esperen, ¿por qué no prueba un poco de brandy?" Preguntó. "Puede que le guste más eso."

"O whiskey," la mujer del whiskey añadió.

"O algo importado."

"¿Qué tal escocés?"

"¡A ella le encantará un Sambuca!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," el Capitán dijo en voz alta. "¿Por qué no dejamos que pruebe un poco de vino antes?" Arabella le sonrió agradecida y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Era suave y el líquido blanco era fácil de tragar.

"Está muy bueno," ella comentó.

"Bueno, tómalo con calma," Nancy dijo al ver la copa. Ya bastante de la bebida se había ido.

"Lo haré," Arabella dijo. Ella vio al Capitán beber un poco más de su ron. "¿Por qué la llaman una bebida de marineros?"

"Es más fácil de mantenerla a bordo de un barco que la mayoría de las demás bebidas," explicó. "¿Le gustaría un poco? Debo advertirle, es un gusto adquirido, un poco fuerte."

"Oh, estoy bien, gracias de todas maneras."

"Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos ir a la cama," Nancy dijo al mirar su reloj de bolsillo. Arabella se levantó de su asiento mientras Nancy se despedía de todos y les decía que fue un placer conocerlo. "Buenas noches, Sir," le dijo al Capitán.

"Buenas noches. Y es Capitán," él dijo. Se volvió a Arabella. "Es importante recordar el título de un hombre. Especialmente el de un Capitán," le dijo. Ella asintió la cabeza con comprensión.

"Buenas noches, Capitán," dijo antes de seguir a Nancy a sus camarotes.


End file.
